The Karakura Flow
by Navek
Summary: It's been a year and a half since the end of the Winter War. Life seems to have returned to normal in Karakura. But that all changes when Tatsuki and Ichigo find an unconscious man with no memories, a sailor hat, and four balls. Who is this strange man? What are these powers called Stands? One thing's for sure; Life in Karakura is about to get bizarre.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Oh man, this is gonna be a fun one for me! I get to write a crossover between one of my old favorites Bleach (before Kudo started to troll his fans) and one my current favorites, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure! Thank you, The Infamous Man, for setting the groundwork for this story!**

 **So, let's locate some Hollows, realize this is probably the work of an enemy Stand, and start this bizarre crossover!**

"So who's up for a movie night? I've got tons of stuff we can watch back at my place!" Keigo Asano asked with a grin on his face. His long shoulder-length brown hair swayed in the wind as he moved about, his hands flailing wildly in an attempt to make his offer more appealing. " _Escape From New York_! _Bad Boys II_! _Die Hard_! I've got all of them and more!"

"Yeah, how about no." A teen with spiky orange hair replied as he sipped on his juice box. He was tall and muscular; his face was in a permanent scowl as he sat on the roof's floor. Despite these features, his body was loose and relaxed. This, combined with his Karakura High uniform of a button-up short sleeve white shirt tucked into black pants with a black belt and pants made him appear thin and lanky.

His name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Seventeen-year-old high school student.

He used to be able to see ghosts.

It was a long, _long_ story.

"What? Why not!?" Keigo demanded as the boy sitting to Keigo's left with black hair that reached his chin and covered his ears turned the page of his textbook.

"Might have to do with the fact that the Japanese translations for those movies are atrocious." Mizuiro Kojima replied off-handedly as his eyes scanned through the contents.

"Come on! They aren't that bad!" Keigo whined out. "Our next big test is in, like, a week! We can spend just a day together just hanging out! It can even be Saturday night so you nerds can study all Sunday!"

"Yeah, not that interested in listening to you talk over the movies while we're trying to watch them." Ichigo said with a grunt, but his lips quirked upwards in amusement.

"And I've got a date on Saturday. This really cute college girl actually." Mizuiro gave a shrug. "Sorry man."

"Come on! I'm not that bad with movies!" Keigo looked at the hulking man with short yet flowing brown hair and dark skin tone, with muscled barely held by his school uniform. "Right Chad?"

Yasutora "Chad" Sado glanced at Keigo before muttering in his deep voice. "You _do_ talk a lot."

Keigo grabbed onto his chest as he groaned out, "Chad, you traitor!" He then pointed behind him and shouted, "Now I've gotta hang out with the super-nerd here! He's going to be over-analyzing the movies and...!"

"Don't make assumptions, Asano." Uryu Ishida pushed up his glasses. His black hair was combed back save for a lock of hair that went over his right eye. "I assure you, I have better uses for my time than to consume junk media."

Keigo then looked over to his far left pleadingly. "Orihime, Tatsuki... you guys are my only hope..."

"Mmmm..." Orihime shivered in delight as she placed another yellow-ish morsel covered in a red and black sauce in her mouth. She had grown out her orange hair even more, draping it over her shoulders save for a few locks over the left side of her chest. "Bananas covered in barbecue and soy sauce with honey is just amazing! You have to try this Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki Arisawa with her almost dark purple hair, slightly spiky but tied back into a bow that reached her back shoulder blades, raised a hand. "I... think I'll pass Orihime."

"GUYS!"

"Hm? Oh!" Orihime shook her head and looked at Keigo sadly. "Sorry, but I need to work on that day! And then I have to do chores at my place..."

"And I've got to sit my butt down and study." Tatsuki sighed as she placed her hands behind her head and leaned against the railing. "I'm falling behind on my grades. I need to do good on my exams or I'm in some serious trouble."

"Aw man..." Keigo sighed as he sat down. "Would it kill you guys to take me up on my offers?"

Ichigo chuckled a bit as he continued to sip on his drink.

It had been almost a year and a half. Seventeen months since his finest hour, stopping the madman Aizen Sousuke from killing numerous humans in his mad quest for godhood.

Ichigo was able to do this because he used to be a Shinigami, a literal god of death. A grim reaper to be more precise.

He had been given those powers by the Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki.

He had gone on many adventures, met new comrades and fought against strange and frightening monsters in many forms. He saved lives both in the world of the living and the dead. His friends Orihime and Chad had their own supernatural powers, and Uryu had been in the word of the supernatural since birth. They joined him on his adventures, and all of them fought the good fight.

Ichigo sacrificed his powers so that he could save his hometown and stop Aizen.

Ichigo didn't regret any of it for a second. How could he? He saved the world after all, and not many could claim that. " _Especially when they do it by performing a thankless job."_

Still, though, the fact that he no longer had the skill to see ghosts, which he had since birth, was a blow to him.

Sometimes Ichigo would imagine voices of spirits at corners with a memorial on them.

Sometimes Ichigo would hear Rukia calling him a fool, or Renji shouting some stupid crap at him, or perhaps even Byakuya Kuchiki giving some cold and emotionless comment that signified his way of caring.

None of that actually happened.

" _Come on, stop it. You're supposed to be moving on."_ Ichigo finished off his juice box. " _How can you move on when you keep thinking this crap!"_

"Ichigo? Hello? Earth to Ichigo!"

Ichigo blinked and looked at Keigo. "Huh?"

"Man, are you thinking about equations or something?" Keigo sighed as he crossed his arms. "Orihime, Chad, and Uryu had to leave for something. They were saying goodbye to you, and you were completely zoned out!"

Ichigo looked around and saw that Keigo was right. The three in question were now gone.

Likely to battle a Hollow somewhere.

Ichigo felt some anger bubble up over not being told this straight out, but it was quickly extinguished. He knew perfectly well why they didn't say anything. They didn't want him to worry about them. They had the power to fight those monsters on their own; they could operate in the spiritual side of things.

He couldn't.

It was as simple as that.

It wasn't as if they were intentionally avoiding him. They were all still friends who talked about stupid shit. He had friendly conversations with Orihime and Chad, and traded barbs with Uryu (Sometimes led to physical wrestling matches). It's just that now half of their time is devoted to combating Hollows and dealing with Soul Society as well as other stuff. They were drifting apart. Neither side wanted it, but reality just loved to be a cruel bitch.

" _Still wish they would just tell me about those things. I may not be able to act, but I could understand..."_

"ICHIGO!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted as he lifted his foot, hitting Keigo squarely in the face and causing the teen to fall to the ground. "I heard you the first time!"

"That was the fifth time." Mizuiro said offhandedly while turning another page.

"Seriously, he didn't start screaming until just now." Tatsuki crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

"..." Crap, did he really zone out and get trapped in his own thoughts? _"I must've looked like a freakin' idiot!"_ Ah well, he might as well try and save face right now. Time to act like he usually did.

"Nuthin'. Just thinking about work. The old lady'll probably want me for a few extra hours this week. Supposed to be her busiest time." Ichigo got up and grabbed his trash before heading to the door. "Anyway, gotta finish up on some homework before the next class. See ya later."

Ichigo went through the door and closed it behind him. He looked up and sighed out, "God Kurosaki, could you be any more of an idiot?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo descended down the stairs.

Time to continue his ordinary high school life.

* * *

 **XxxXXxxX**

"Something's up with Ichigo." Mizuiro looked over to Keigo as he rubbed his face. "Usually he would've done that when you first called out his name."

"Don't remind me." Keigo groaned out with a sigh. "God, that guy's going to give me a concussion someday."

"Well maybe if you didn't run at him and shout his name at the top of your lungs despite knowing what he will usually do, maybe he'll stop." Tatsuki suggested with a small smirk. "Ever think of that?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Keigo glanced over to Mizuiro. "So what do you mean?"

"He's been keeping quite more often now." Mizuiro looked up from her book towards the both of them. "Especially when Orihime, Chad, and Uryu leave to do... whatever it is they do. He just kinda... tunes out." Mizuiro shrugged his shoulders. "It worries me is all."

Tatsuki frowned at that. She would be lying if she said that Ichigo's current attitude didn't bother her. She hated it when Ichigo acted all sullen. It happened during the anniversary of his mother's death, it happened in the rain sometimes, and it happened when Orihime mysteriously vanished for a while.

Those periods were never happy times. Ichigo acted so depressed that it made practically everyone around him fall into the same depression.

It contrasted his typically cocky attitude so much that it was kind of disturbing.

"Yeah, it freaks me out a bit too." Keigo replied while crossing his arms. "I mean, I get that Ichigo isn't the most social guy, but this is taking it to a whole new level."

"This has been going on almost a year and a half." Tatsuki muttered to herself as she looked up. "But it's only gotten worse recently."

"Maybe we should just ask him straight out about it?" Mizuiro suggested. "Maybe if we can have him open up, it'll snap him out of his funk."

Tatsuki almost slapped herself upside the head at that comment. " _Of course... of freakin' course!"_ Talking! That was something that could help Ichigo! If he just talked about his problems, they could figure out a way to help him with whatever he was going through. " _I'm such an idiot for not thinking about it earlier."_ "Sounds good to me." She told the boy with a smirk.

"Not sure either of us are the best suited for the job, though." Keigo pointed out. "Remember, he keeps turning down hanging out with me most of the time. And Mizuiro talks with him even less."

Tatsuki glanced at the both of them before sighing. She knew where they were going with this. "Alright, alright fine. I'll talk to him." She was the one who knew him the longest after all. She would know how he thinks.

And she had the perfect idea of how to get him to open up!

"Alright!" Keigo gave Tatsuki a thumbs up as she walked over to the door with her trash. "And if you can, get him to go to my movie night!"

"You might be on your own with that." Mizuiro said offhandedly while Tatsuki chuckled as she closed the door behind her. She went down the steps, and blinked as she saw Ichigo at the bottom of them.

"Hey." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Was going to ask if I could borrow some of your notes for Algebra."

"Yeah, sure." Tatsuki then grinned. What an opportunity! "After you promise to practice soccer with me after school."

Ichigo gave her a blank look. "You're joking right?"

"I'm dead serious."

Ichigo sighed as he leaned against the railing, "Tatsuki, you know I've got work and..." Suddenly, the sound of vibrations echoed through the air. Ichigo tensed up as he took out his phone from his pocket and turned around. "What is it? You know I'm at school!" Ichigo's eyes then widened. "What? You can't be serious!" He grimaced while moving the phone away, the sound of a woman shouting coming from it. "Fine, fine! I get it! Your son is sick! No work for the week! Okay!" Ichigo then placed the phone to his ear again. "Alright, I'll come back to work next week. Hope he gets better. Bye." He shut the phone and looked at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki grinned. It seemed that the gods were smiling down at her.

"Seems you're free now!' Tatsuki pointed towards him. "You can drop your stuff back at your place, and I'll drop my stuff over at my house and get the ball! We'll go to the usual place to practice by Karasu River!"

"So freakin' pushy..." Ichigo groaned before glaring at her. "Fine. Now those notes!"

Tatsuki chuckled as she went down the stairs and walked beside Ichigo.

Seems like things were going to work out great for her today!

* * *

 **XxxXXxxX**

"Arisawa!"

"Oh god, not him..." Tatsuki groaned to herself while pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked at Ichigo who also groaned at the voice that was heard.

The day was starting out so great too...

"Do we have to turn around?" Ichigo muttered as he continued to walk and not turn back. "Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away."

"Hey! Arisawa!" The voice was practically whining as the two of them crossed the street. "I'm talking to you! Turn around damn it!"

"Worth a shot." Tatsuki did not want to deal with this guy. Chizuru would be the more enjoyable company right now.

They only got about a block away before a hand gripped her and Ichigo's shoulders. "I said I was talking to you!" The voice screamed out before pulling on them.

Tatsuki swatted the hand away and faced the person it belonged to. "Don't you _ever_ touch me Higashikata."

The person before her was tall enough to reach Ichigo's nose, but rather than being muscular he was extremely lanky. The sides and bottom half of his hair were shaved close, and the top parts of his black hair were sectioned off and appeared to be paper-like squares. His brown eyes were demanding yet also fearful of the people, and at the same time contained some weird sense of superiority. He wore the high school uniform, but on his collar was a strange small red bow and his buttons were an ugly greenish blue. Parts of his pants were also ripped, and the rips went outwards, likely meant to be fashionable rather than made by accident.

His name was Joshu Higashikata.

He was quite possibly the most infuriating person in Karakura.

Joshu's face twisted to one of anger as he said, "Hey! I was the one tryin' to get your attention! I even called out your name and everything!" He pointed towards her face, making Tatsuki glare at him even more as a smirk appeared on Joshu's face. "So don't go actin' all high and mighty when I try to tap on your shoulder when you can't seem to hear me!"

"What do you want Joshu?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms. "We're busy."

Joshu glared at Ichigo with an expression of seething hatred before he growled out, "Stay out of this Kurosaki!" He turned his attention back to Tatsuki before asking, "So, where has Orihime gone off too? I haven't seen her all day, and I was gettin' pretty sad."

"Enjoying her time away from you." Tatsuki replied sternly. "I may be her friend, but I don't know where she is 24/7. And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. You would just stalk her."

"Is it a crime to wanna keep a close eye on my Orihime?" Joshu shot back while gritting his teeth.

" _Bastard_." Joshu Higashikata. Entered Karakura High last year, and became instantly disliked by most of the student population. This was done due to the fact that the guy had absolutely zero social skills, coming off as whiny with practically every statement he made and then flying off into a rage when someone did something that even remotely offended him.

He also had a rather creepy fascination with Orihime, and was following her around most of the time while also picking fights with practically all the males within her social circle.

Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo could handle the likes of Joshu. They practically did without much trouble.

It's Keigo and Mizuiro that they were worried about most of the time.

Chizuru was a pervert with a crush on Orihime. Tatsuki didn't mind that the girl was a lesbian, just that she was a pervert who seemed to enjoy sexually harassing Orihime. But at least Chizuru was an okay person to hang out with from time to time, even if Tatsuki had to keep her in check when she got a bit too touchy.

Joshu was an absolute _creep_.

"My Orihime?" Ichigo repeated in a cold voice. "She's not 'your' anything Joshu. Quit while your ahead."

"Shut up you fuckin' bastard!" Joshu screamed out while stamping his right foot. "I don't know what my Orihime sees in you, but the thought that you can be around her yet I can't just pisses me of-!"

The next second, something strange happened.

A person passed by them, a man with shoulder-length black hair wearing a pair of jeans and a leather jacket with a fur collar on it. As he passed by, Joshu cried out as he fell back, his ass and elbows hitting the pavement.

"GAH!" Joshu cried out in pain as he lifted his elbows, now cut up and stained with blood. "What the hell happened to me!"

It looked pretty damn bad, the blood was dripping out, and she could see a few small pebbles in the wound. " _Wait..."_ Tatsuki's eyes narrowed at Joshu's left hand. " _Is his wrist cut?"_

Indeed, the left of his wrist had a deep yet not fatal cut on it. Blood was flowing out and dripping down his arm.

"What the hell?" Ichigo questioned as he looked back at the man. "Did that guy trip him?"

"He did! He tripped me!" Tears were coming out of Joshu's eyes as he got onto his feet, his hand tightening into a fist. "I'm pissed! I'm so fucking pissed!" He glared at the still walking man before he suddenly began running. "I'm going to kill you, ya bastard!"

As he got close, the man simply stepped to the left.

Joshu had shouted before he fell face-fist onto the ground.

"Man, is this kid clumsy or what?"The man asked as he turned towards them. His eyes conveyed his amusement at the situation and a gleam of something else as he stared at them. "He should get himself looked at. Hate to see what would happen if those wounds got infected..."

The man gave them a small wave before walking off, not even moving to help up the fallen teen.

Joshu moaned in pain on the sidewalk.

"Nobody would blame us if we just leave him." Ichigo mentioned while looking to the side.

"Yeah, I'm tempted to. But..." Tatsuki let out a sigh. "He's banged up pretty bad, and we're by your place."

"...Give me a break." Ichigo gave a sigh as he walked over to Joshu and picked him up. "Come on man. Taking you to my dad's clinic."

"Will my Orihime be there?"

"Call her 'My Orihime' again, and I'll drop you right here." Ichigo then looked towards her. "Tatsuki, did you cut yourself with paper or something?"

"Huh?" Tatsuki looked down to her right hand and blinked as she saw a long cut along her pinky that was now bleeding. It stung a bit, and it even itched... "When did I get this?" Shaking her head, Tatsuki shrugged. "Maybe. I'll get a band-aid at your place before we head out."

Ichigo had given a nod before they headed to the Kurosaki household. After dropping off Joshu on a gurney for Karin and Yuzu to help out, Ichigo and Tatsuki headed to her house to get a soccer ball.

* * *

 **XxxXXxxX**

The Old Karakura district had a rather nice field alongside the Karasu River, long and wide enough for people to play or rest alongside and watch the sound and sight of running water. The carp of the river was also rather famous, white and flaky when cooked. A fried carp is considered a favorite local dish when paired alongside red bean sauce.

But Tatsuki wasn't hungry at the moment, so that information was rather meaningless.

What was important was the words coming out of her mouth.

"Seriously Ichigo, what's up with you?" Tatsuki asked with a frown as she ran across the small patch of land while hitting the ball with the center of her left foot.

"Dunno what you mean." Ichigo's height usually gave him a rather unfair advantage. All it took him was a few strides to catch up with anybody easily, and he didn't even need to run to do it necessarily. Ichigo lightly jogging was usually enough to catch up with Tatsuki. As a result, all he needed was two strides and a slight kick of his right foot to intercept the ball.

Tatsuki growled at that. Genetics were _so_ unfair. "You know what I mean Ichigo. I mean you moping and blowing us off all the time."

"Is Keigo complaining or something?" Ichigo passed the ball back to her. "Because this sounds like a Keigo thing."

Tatsuki sped to her right and kicked up with her left foot. The ball went up into the air, spinning in place. "Well, kinda. You should actually take up his offers sometime Ichigo. Maybe then he wouldn't whine so much." Tatsuki headbutted the ball and had it bounce forward to meet her raised right knee.

"I hang out with him plenty!" Ichigo shot back. "He needs to stop acting like a freakin' spaz and bombard me with offers every day!"

"No, you really don't. Usually, you just hit him and then shoot him down. And I don't think hanging out with him at lunch and after school or in between classes counts." Still, she could see where Ichigo was coming from. Keigo was an ok guy, but he was extremely annoying at times. She set the ball down on the ground with her left foot over it and said, "Especially now that you barely even talk all that much during those times."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that as if the statement actually surprised him. "Huh?"

" _Jesus, he actually has no freaking idea."_ "God, I knew you were dense, but this takes it to a whole new level." Tatsuki crossed her arms as she said, "Ichigo, you hardly talk to any of us anymore. Sure you act like you're 'too cool for school' as always, but you hardly join in our conversations. You only really talk when Orihime, Chad, and Uryu are around and when they head off to do something you just sit back and sulk in place or leave."

Ichigo flinched at the words as he said, "Look, sorry if I'm worrying you guys, but I'm going through some stuff and..."

"Ichigo, this has been going on for over a year."

Ever since that... thing... happened, Ichigo had never been the same. Sure he acted like a cocky punk as usual. Beat the shit out of people who got in his face or made fun of his hair, defended his friends, acted as if he was too cool to be hanging out with his group of friends despite complaining that Uryu should stop acting like he was better than them...

But ever since the event that Tatsuki could barely remember, save for a few flashes of memory like a monster wearing a human face stalking them and Ichigo having a calm, accepting look on his changed body, Ichigo had changed. Sure he acted the same, but it was now different he seemed withdrawn most of the time, contemplating deeply about something and almost reeking of depression whenever Orihime and the others left.

No longer was Ichigo joining them on their little trips that caused them to miss class or a whole school day altogether.

Now he was stuck with the rest of them.

And it was extremely obvious he wished he wasn't.

Ichigo's expression shifted into one of frustration. "Yeah, so? Some people need to take a long time to deal with their crap!"

"Well, they wouldn't have to if they actually talked about what's eating them to their friends!" Tatsuki shot back at the orange-haired teenager. Her face then softened as she asked, "Ichigo... does this have anything to do with Rukia going away?"

The raven-haired short girl with the endearing fake nice persona (Because seriously, you'd have to be a freaking idiot not to tell Rukia was faking being so nice and innocent. But still she was enjoyable company, so Tatsuki played along), who was her classmate yet not for a while had officially left their over a year ago. It was the same time Ichigo became sullen for a good majority of his time, and when Orihime and the others went on without him.

Ichigo's hands tightened into fists as he shouted, "Shut up! It's got nothing to do with you, so just drop it!"

Tatsuki's eyes had widened before they narrowed. " _Got nothing to do with me!?"_ So worrying about a childhood friend and former karate partner was a hinderance to him? He didn't want or need the help of a friend? Was that what he was saying?! " _You unbelievable asshole!"_ "Fine, you jerk! I was just trying to help you!" Tatsuki raised her right leg and kicked forward with all her strength.

"WOAH!" Ichigo, unfortunately, ducked the ball she had launched towards his head. He glared at her in anger before shouting, "You almost took my head off you crazy bi-!"

"My ball!" Tatsuki cried out in horror as she ran past Ichigo and reached out as the ball landed in the river water. It went with the current and flowed down the river, causing Tatsuki to grip her hair. "No! That's my lucky ball! I can't practice without it!"

"Wait, seriously?" Ichigo eyed the soccer ball as Tatsuki fell to her knees. "Then why were you practicing here with it?"

Tatsuki did not mention that she hoped the ball would help give her the luck to shake Ichigo out of his funk. "Come on!" She then got onto her feet and began running alongside the river. "If we hurry we can make it to the end and catch it at the waterfall!"

"Why the hell should I help!? You tried to kill me with that thing!"

"Your thick skull would've handled it!" She knew Ichigo. He would follow and help out anyways, even if he'll bitch and complain about how this is actually her own fault.

"Damn it!" Tatsuki heard Ichigo's footsteps behind her.

" _Good old predictable Ichigo._ " Tatsuki thought with a smirk.

The Karasu River was actually a local legend. While one would assume that the Karasu split from the Mion river and flowed down through the city, the opposite was true.

The Mion River's current went downwards, outlining Karakura City from top to bottom.

The Karasu River flowed _upwards_ through the city, eventually merging with its sister river.

"I see it! It's just below!" Tatsuki shouted as she scaled down the rock cliff as the water of the river ran off beside her.

"Damn it! I hate this freakin' waterfall!" Ichigo complained as he went down just a bit overhead of Tatsuki.

The earthquake a few years back brought up a section of the ground by the intersection of the two rivers, creating a cliff that went up and yet the water still flowed off the top, creating a waterfall and a lagoon underneath. Because it was in the forest and not in the city, everyone just shrugged it off and went about their daily lives. The water created a lagoon with finely eroded rocks that acted as a bed, trapping anything people threw into the river underneath before the water met with the sister river just a bit ahead.

The location had long since been dubbed the 'Lovers Falls.'

Mostly on account of teenage couples coming over to either make out or screw at the location.

Tatsuki seriously hoped that she would not encounter any evidence from previous visitors. Or that anybody, especially Joshu Higashikata, saw her and Ichigo heading over to the 'landmark.'

When her feet touched the ground, Tatsuki gave a sigh as she saw her ball bobbing just behind the waterfall and in the shade. "Thank god..." Tatsuki took off her socks and shoes before running into the pool. The water was only ankle-deep, so only the edges of her skirt and parts of her spats would get wet. She picked up the ball and turned around to see Ichigo. "I got it!" She held the ball up.

"Great!" Ichigo looked around uneasily and said, "Come on, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"Why?" Sure, some might think of the place as kinda skeevy on account of what usually went on in the area, but creepy?

"Dunno." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Just a feeling."

Shrugging, Tatsuki made her way back to shore. The rocks in between her toes really felt nice…

Suddenly, she felt something grip her left ankle. "WHAT THE HELL!?" She screamed as she fell face first on the ground.

"Guh... buh..." She heard someone groan out. She turned her body around and saw something rise from the ground.

Something humanoid.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo shouted as he rushed forward. He grabbed Tatsuki by her armpits and pulled her up as well as back.

More rocks and sand came off the figure, and Tatsuki saw the person who was still gripping her left foot more clearly.

It was a young man, no older than twenty, staring at the ground while still half buried inside of it. His skin tone was somewhere between tanned and slightly pale, as if he had only just begun to tan at the beach. He had short black hair, or at least it seemed that way. The rest was covered by a sailor's cap that had two blue stripes running along it and a white lapel.

"You bastard! Let go!" Ichigo shouted as he stomped his foot on the man's left hand, which Tatsuki could not help but note that the nails were short and neatly trimmed. The man let go of Tatsuki's ankle after the first strike. He looked at her and Ichigo with wonder and confusion, but Tatsuki could not help but look into his eyes.

" _Are they brown... Green? No, they aren't hazel. What... what are they?"_

The man continued to reach out to them, but did not move.

"What the hell is your deal?" Ichigo shouted at the man, who now looked directly at him.

"Huh... Gah..." The man's lips moved, but they kept spitting out gibberish as if he hadn't spoken in a while.

" _What... what is this guy doing here? Buried like that?"_ Was it some sort of disease? Was he contagious or something? Was this man mixed up with the wrong people?

Orihime would probably come up with something involving stone mole men wishing to retake the Earth from the primitives that had once been their food.

Still, Tatsuki did not think this guy was a threat. He looked so confused and lost from where he was.

The fact that he didn't have a shirt on while buried like that heightened her suspicion that this guy wasn't here willingly.

"Ichigo, call the cops. Or hospital. Something!" Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, who kept staring at the man in suspicion.

"Tatsuki, this guy tried to attack you and..."

"He grabbed my ankle Ichigo. He didn't punch me or anything. He probably just wanted to get my attention without getting a mouthful of wet gravel." Tatsuki then motioned to the man and said, "Come on Ichigo, look at him! The guy needs help!"

Ichigo looked at the man before looking back at Tatsuki and nodded. "Alright." He then took out the smartphone he got for his birthday and quickly dialed an emergency number before placing it to his ear. "Hey, this is Ichigo Kurosaki from the clinic. I need someone to come down here at the end of the Karasu River... yeah, the waterfall. I've got a late teen to early twenty male who's collapsed and half-buried. He seems listless and doesn't appear to know where he is. You need his name?" Ichigo looked over to Tatsuki, who nodded as she went just a bit closer to the man.

"What's with that mark?" Tatsuki muttered to herself as she stared at the area between the man's left shoulder blade and his neck. On his skin was a purple star. Not a birthmark that appeared to be a star, but a literal star. Shaking her head, she looked at the man and said, "Hey, can you hear me?" The man stared up at her, and she took that as a yes. "Okay, my name is Tatsuki Arisawa. We need your name so that we can get you help."

"..." The man stared at her before looking down, his lips pursing a bit.

" _Does he not know how to speak or something?"_ That would make the situation even more complicated than it once was.

"Tatsuki... Arisawa..."

Tatsuki looked back at the man, who was staring at her. He moved his head to Ichigo as he said, "Ichigo... Kurosaki..." His voice was a bit high in pitch, but still identifiably male."That's what you said right? Those are your names right?"

He looked back at Tatsuki.

She had never seen someone look so lost, sad, and horrified as he asked two things.

"Then who am I? What am I doing here?"

"You... don't know your own name?" Tatsuki asked shakily, looking back at Ichigo who seemed just as alarmed. He quickly told the people on the phone that the man couldn't remember his name and gave them his cellphone number before hanging up. " _Memory loss? He really can't remember anything?"_

Before Tatsuki could question the man anymore, his head went down to the hole it had once been in. She then heard the sound of bubbling water, and her eyes widened in shock.

"He's drowning!"

Her shout caused Ichigo to run over to the man's left arm and gripped it before pulling. "Jesus! He's really in there!"

Tatsuki went to the man's left side and quickly dug out handfuls of rocks before grabbing onto the man's right arm. Her face turned red, and her shoeless heels dug into the ground as she pulled. "Come on! You aren't dying here!"

With a mighty heave, the man shot out from the ground. Ichigo and Tatsuki both fell on their asses and let go of the man.

Who promptly landed right on top of Tatsuki.

She froze and looked down. His eyes were still closed, and he was breathing steadily. " _Thank god, he's okay..."_ Her eyes then drifted down and looked at his body. He seemed to be in excellent shape, defined rock-hard muscles but not to the point that he had a six pack or they were bulging. He probably swam a lot or something. He also appeared to be just as tall as Ichigo, maybe a centimeter or two taller. " _Gah, what the hell am I staring at!?"_ Tatsuki turned the man around and laid him on the ground. " _He is kinda cute, though..."_ Unconsciously, Tatsuki's eyes drifted downwards.

Just to be perfectly clear, she wasn't a pervert like Chizuru, Keigo, or Ichigo that one weird time.

This was done completely by accident.

Her eyes widened at what she did see. She even took a closer look just to be sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"GYAAAAAH!" She screamed as he backed away, her hands on her cheeks.

"God, what is it this time?" Ichigo asked as he placed his hand over his eyes.

"F-F-F..." Tatsuki stammered out before she placed her hand over her mouth.

She couldn't tell Ichigo, at least not right now.

She could not tell him that she saw that there were four.

At his crotch were four balls.

One penis, two times two balls.

Tatsuki Arisawa was now officially scarred for life.

* * *

 _We didn't know it at the time, but this was the start of a mystery._

 _It was the start of Ichigo and me being brought into this man's attempt to break a curse that has been on his bloodline because of the struggles of a distant ancestor._

 _It was the start of a search to find the identity of someone who had lost it, and in the process we found ourselves._

 _Yes, it would be appropriate to say that this was the start of a bizarre adventure..._

 _ **Navek Presents**_

 _ **From The Infamous Man's Box of Writing Fun**_

 _ **A Bleach/Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Crossover**_

 _ **The Karakura Flow**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Man with Four Balls**_

"This is where Ichigo said that man was found."

Uryu Ishida frowned as he knelt beside the now gaping hole, sectioned off by police tape as the water of the nearby waterfall continued to flow. His right hand held a glowing cross, as tall as Uryu was and shining bright enough to blind people if they stare at it for too long.

Uryu Ishida was a Quincy, an ancient order, and race who dedicated themselves to fighting spiritual threats.

Uryu was pretty much the last of them, save for his father.

Uryu stood up and looked towards Chad, the giant of a teenager looking down at the hole with worry in his eyes. Uryu gave a sigh as he said, "I don't sense anything related to Hollows, and them burying a human while they still lived isn't exactly part of their behavior."

"I didn't find anything strange in the surrounding area either." Chad muttered out while crossing his arms. "This is very strange."

Uryu had to agree. The man Ichigo found while practicing soccer with Arisawa had been taken to the hospital just two days ago, and during those two days Ichigo had asked for him, Chad, and Orihime to see if anything regarding Hollows or their ilk had been involved.

The trio had searched high and low, but found nothing. Uryu had run every test that the Quincy's had for anything regarding the supernatural and still found nothing. No signs of Hollows, Shinigami, Arrancar, or even some strange tribe that the Shinigami failed to completely exterminate as they usually did.

"Not to mention that there haven't been any reports of missing people as of late. At least none that fit that man's description." Uryu jumped out of the sectioned-off area and walked besides Chad. "It's like he appeared out of thin air."

"Thin air does not produce clothes." Chad countered while pointing towards his head. "He was wearing a hat when Ichigo found him. That had to come from somewhere."

"That's true..." Honestly, Uryu was beginning to grow frustrated with this case. If the afterlife wasn't involved, then they should leave things to the authorities.

Still though, Ichigo Kurosaki asked for their help in this matter, and Uryu owed the man his life as much as he hated to admit it.

Uryu knew he and the others had not been talking to Ichigo all that much, and while it was regrettable, Ichigo never raised any complaints. After all, he understood the duties they had to fulfill. And without his help, their workload was much greater than before.

But Ichigo made his choice. He sacrificed his powers to save the world, and willingly returned to the life of a normal high school student.

It was a noble action that deserved to be respected.

Besides, it wasn't as if Uryu missed Kurosaki's cocky attitude in fights. It wasn't as if he missed the banter they all had while defending the world of the living.

"Uryu?"

"I'm fine." Uryu pinched the bridge of his nose before pushing his glasses up. "I think I need more sleep. Our schedule is starting to get to me."

"I understand." Chad took out his phone and frowned. "Orihime, Ichigo, and Tatsuki have arrived at the hospital."

"We'll tell them that our search has been fruitless yet again when they get ou-." Uryu then stopped as he looked down at the ground. His eyes narrowed as his cross disappeared from view before he bent down and picked up a single object.

It was a button. However, it was also two unevenly sized buttons that were warping together, one white and the other green. Their material and colors were mixing together in the middle, and there were no grooves to indicate that this was part of some outfit or some factory mistake.

"Uryu?" Chad asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you find something?"

"..." Uryu had pocketed the button before he rose up. "No. I thought I did, but it was just my imagination."

He could not claim to have found something when the evidence was too strange to be connected with any force that they have encountered before.

This was something new.

This would require further investigation...

 **XxxXXxxX**

 _"Who... am I?"_

The Man with No Identity stared blankly at the floor, ignoring the wires in his line of vision. His brow was furrowed in confusion as he tried to find some bit of information, any information, but came back with nothing.

 _"Why can't I remember anything? What am I doing here?"_

Before he was in that strange place, buried under something heavy and wet. He only got out because of those two people.

Tatsuki Arisawa and Ichigo Kurosaki.

He had remembered his confusion and fear before everything went blank.

He awoke in this strange place and decided to spend some time contemplating when a person in white told him that he could not leave.

The compression was helping with the process, however fruitless it became.

He looked to his left and saw the hallway. More people in white garb were walking about with clip boards and pushing other people dressed as he was.

He then saw a tiny figure move past his door. Calling out for someone named 'Mama.' _"A... miniature person?"_ Two people then appeared, one bigger than the miniature person and the other much bigger than the previous two, all dressed in the same garb. _"Did she just grow before my eyes?"_ He pursed his lips. _"Was I also like that before?...Yes, yes I know I was. But I can't remember what it was like."_ He turned his head to the right and looked out the window. He spotted a pair of birds, and the information came into his mind. _"Those are Varied Tits... that's such a bad name... Their total length is 14.5 cm while the one to the left is exactly 14 cm."_ He spotted the tree's leaves and branches. " _That's a Japanese Adler with a total length of 9 meters and 25.5 cm. I know all that, and yet I can't remember anything from my past."_

The Man with No Identity hated this. He hated not knowing himself and yet knowing so much about other things. It was a distasteful combination.

He then spotted three approaching people, two of which he recognized. The third was an unknown woman with almost orange-red hair and a chest that exceeded normal expectations of her age and height. _"36-24-36. Height is 157 cm."_ He looked towards the orange-haired teen. _"Ichigo Kurosaki. Height is 184 cm."_ Then, the other female. _"Tatsuki Arisawa. Height is 155 cm."_

They were coming to visit him.

Hopefully, they would help with his thus-far fruitless search.

 **XxxXXxxX**

"Thanks again Orihime, I really appreciate this." Ichigo informed the woman beside him, who gave him a beaming smile.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo! I'm really glad to help!" Orihime gave a laugh and a carefree smile, but Ichigo could not help but notice her tense shoulders as she walked past several doors with patients in them.

She obviously hated the fact that she was in this hospital, had these amazing abilities that could heal any wound, and yet could not act on it because any action like that would raise several uncomfortable questions. And she would prefer not to have to use Urahara's handy-dandy memory alter device.

It had been two days since they discovered that guy buried underneath the ground, and while Ichigo had made a vocal declaration in leaving things in the hands of the local authorities, he had been worried.

Why had that guy been buried there?

What was he doing buck-naked save for his sailor hat?

How did he not know how he got there, let alone his own identity?

Tatsuki shared his worries, and after a phone call later that same night Ichigo called his more spiritually-attuned friends to see what was up. Perhaps the afterlife held some answers for the guy's plight.

So far, they had nothing. It did not help that their time on the case was severely reduced since they also had to battle Hollows all the time.

 _"We would have gotten this done sooner if I had..."_ Ichigo clicked his tongue and shook his head. Nope, definitely not the time to think about being a Shinigami again. Even if he knew that he could've helped cut their time chasing Hollows by half and spent more time trying to figure out what the nameless guy's _deal_ wa-.

"Here's his room." Tatsuki declared as she pointed to the room to the left before crying out when Ichigo bumped into her. "Ow!" She turned around and shot him an annoyed look. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized while scratching the back of his head. Man, this was happening way too often. It was really embarrassing and uncool, and the last thing Ichigo wanted to seem like in front of Tatsuki was uncool.

Especially after their little talk.

"Tatsuki... where is this person?" Orihime asked while pointing towards the room.

Ichigo and Tatsuki looked at each other before bolting inside. Indeed, there was now no one inside the room. "What the hell?" Tatsuki questioned while looking around. "Where is he? The hospital didn't say he left or anything!"

This was strange. The bed was made, and there seemed to be nothing indicating anyone was occupying the room. Did the guy just up and leave or...?

His leg them bumped into something hard.

"Ow!"

Ichigo looked down and saw a head peaking out from in between the mattress and the bed frame.

It was wearing a familiar sailor cap.

"That hurt...!" The man whined out.

"W-What the hell!?" Ichigo shouted as he jumped back, eyes widened in shock with one leg raised up. "The hell are you doing down there!?"

"Just thinking." The man replied with a grin. Ichigo noticed that there seemed to be a gap between his two front teeth. "Glad to see you guys again! It was kind of lonely here..." He then glanced at Orihime and asked, "Who's this?"

"Don't 'who's this' us!" Tatsuki cried out as she pointed towards him. "What the hell are you doing down there!?"

"Well..." The man glanced towards the mattress. "I was told I couldn't leave here, so I decided to use the bed to think about things. I even took a nap or two to pass the time."

He... was taking a nap like that? _"That's just... what?"_ Ichigo's mind could barely comprehend or register ever willingly sleeping like that.

"Um... good afternoon." Orihime gave a small, nervous bow as she said, "My name is Orihime Inoue. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man studied her for a second, as if determining if she was truly as friendly as she seemed, before saying, "Nice to meet you." His face became sullen as he said, "Sorry, I don't exactly have a name to greet you with."

"So you really can't remember anything..." Orihime muttered out, her expression turning to one of sorrow.

 _"Damn... this is becoming awkward."_

A second of silence had passed before Tatsuki said, "Hey, how about we call you something until you remember things?" Tatsuki grinned as she said, "Like a nickname or something?"

"A nickname..." The man muttered before nodding. "Sure. I can go with that."

Well, it would make things easier than referring to him as 'the man.'

"How about Jorge Bombastus?" Orihime suggested with a beaming smile.

The man shot her a bland look. "No thank you."

Ichigo chuckled at the reaction despite Orihime visibly sulking. _"Yeah, figures."_ Still, what to call him? He remembered the gap in his teeth... "What about Gappy?" Ichigo pointed to his mouth. "Gap between your teeth, so..."

"That sounds kinda lame..." Tatsuki put her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up. "S-Shut up! I don't hear you coming up with anything better!"

"Give me a minute and I wi-!"

"I think that'll do for now."

The two of them looked back at the man, who gave them an amused grin. "It's kinda funny you know, and I didn't even notice the gap until you pointed it out. So sure! Why not?"

Ichigo looked back at the man before shrugging. "Alright, if you're cool with it and all..."

The newly minted 'Gappy' gave an appreciative nod.

"But back on track..." Tatsuki kneeled down and poked at the mattress. "What are you doing sleeping here? Wouldn't it be more comfortable to sleep on top of the mattress?"

"You're supposed to sleep on top?" Gappy looked up at the mattress as if he were genuinely confused with the concept. "But then how are you supposed to exert compressional force on your body?"

"..." Everyone was silent for a second at Gappy's reasoning. It made... sense, in a very bizarre way. He liked to have force on his body.

Still, couldn't he have just asked for heavier blankets or something?

"O-Okay..." Ichigo then coughed before motioning to Orihime. "Orihime's here to take a look at you. We think that she may find something that might have caused the memory loss and get you better."

"Hm..." Gappy looked at Orihime for a second before shrugging. "Okay..."

Then he began sliding out from in between the mattress and the bed frame.

His pants and boxers that the hospital provided were being caught behind.

"Your pants!" Tatsuki and Ichigo shouted in unison while pointing down. "Bring up your...!"

Too late.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw something he really shouldn't have.

 _Four_ of something.

"W-Wha...!" Ichigo brought up his hands, and if a table had been there, it would have been flipped by the strength of his arms. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"Hm?" Gappy asked as he pulled up his pants.

Tatsuki's eye was twitching, and her mouth was agape as she pointed towards Gappy. Orihime was staring at him with widened eyes and a flush as her hands covered her mouth.

They saw it too.

"Don't 'hm?' Me! I mean your four b-b-b..." The image returned to Ichigo's mind.

One carrot, four brussel sprouts.

"GAAAH!" Ichigo turned around and then began banging his head against the wall. "Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!"

"Why won't you leave!?" Tatsuki shouted as she mirrored his action. "WHY!?"

"Is it really that strange?" Gappy asked as he pulled out his pants to take a look.

"Don't!" Orihime shouted, placing her hands on his shoulders. "J-Just please, sit. For me. For all of us."

"Hmmm... Okay." With that, Gappy sat on the bed.

Ichigo stopped his improvised 'therapy'/memory repression as he looked towards Orihime who closed her eyes and held out her hands to Gappy's head.

"I reject." She muttered, as she did many times before.

Too bad he couldn't see the show.

 **XxxXXxxX**

Gappy's eyes narrowed as he saw three or Orihime Inoue's pins fly towards his head and formed a triangle-like structure. It glowed green as it hovered three inches away from his head.

He was willing to trust this woman because Ichigo and Tatsuki seemed to trust her, but still, he needed to have a healthy bit of suspicion.

He didn't feel anything wrong with his face... in fact, he felt slightly more energized than before. But he definitely didn't feel hurt or something. _"Strange..."_ Gappy thought to himself. _"Does everyone have this kind of ability?"_ He then looked towards Ichigo and Tatsuki, who seemed rather calm with the proceedings. But Ichigo's eyes were a bit unfocused while Tatsuki was squinting ever so slightly, as if it was difficult to make out.

He could only assume that only some people have such an ability.

Orihime breathed out as the bits came apart and returned to her hair. She turned to the other two and said, "I'm sorry, but there doesn't seem to be any..." She tapped her head silently.

 _"Ah... that was meant to try and heal any brain damage."_ Brain damage could've been an explanation for his memory loss, and healing that might've helped him remember.

But again, nothing.

"Shit..." Ichigo muttered out. "Now what do we...?"

"You bastard..."

A new voice caused Gappy to look back at the door to see a new person he had never seen before wearing the same uniform as the three but with a bow and bandages over his elbows and wrist. He also had some ridiculous hair. He was staring at him with anger and tears coming from his eyes.

"What is going on here, huuuh?" The new person snarled out as he walked into the room. "What's going on!? You sneaky son of a bitch... you were faking this so you could flash Orihime and get special treatment, didn't you!?"

"J-Joshu!?" Tatsuki cried out in shock as Ichigo tried to get in front and block 'Joshu'.

"Joshu, stop! That isn't what happened at al-!" Ichigo was then interrupted when Joshu's left hand shot out and punched Ichigo square in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of his lungs before flinging him away.

"Kurosaki was in on it, wasn't he!? I always knew that bastard was taking Orihime for a ride! And you too Arisawa! You were supposed to be her friend and this... and this!" Joshu began picking up the pace as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"Joshu you crazy bastard!" Tatsuki snarled out as she lifted her right leg and kicked towards his head.

But Joshu seemed to have seen the attack coming, and moved his head before gripping her ankle. "Stay out of this!" He flung Tatsuki aside, showing his physical strength as she was knocked into Ichigo's just recovering body.

"Joshu Higashikata! That's enough!" Orihime ordered as she got onto her feet and held her arms out. "You can't...!"

Her eyes widened as Joshu grabbed a large beaker filled with an unknown substance.

"Shit, goddamn it! I can't control my emotions!" He glared at Gappy and said, "Bastard! You're fault! All your fault! You fuck!" He lifted the beaker up.

"JOSHU!" Both Tatsuki and Ichigo cried out as they ran towards the teen.

A pin in Orihime's hair began to fly out.

Gappy glanced at Tatsuki and Ichigo before glaring at Joshu.

This guy hurt his friends.

He was going to pay.

He just needed something to confuse Joshu, like temporarily blind him or...

Gappy then heard something bubble up and looked to the side. _"What the...?"_ Now he saw a small bubble with a star mark on it, floating towards Joshu.

"Kill or be killed!" Joshu shouted as he brought the beaker down.

The bubble popped by his face.

His eyes popped like bubbles at the same time.

"W-What!? Joshu stopped and held the beaker as he looked around, horrified and confused. "W-What happened to the lights!? I can't see!"

Gappy didn't give Joshu the time to comprehend what happened before he got up and took away the container with his left hand. With his right, he gave the hardest punch he could to Joshu's abdomen.

In an instant, Joshu was on his knees. His eyes reformed as he threw up on the floor and he muttered.

"I-I can see... My vomit... W-What?"

He then passed out again on his own bile.

 **XxxXXxxX**

"W-What?" Tatsuki muttered as she looked at the scene in awe.

She and Ichigo had stopped their attempt at restraining Joshu when he shouted about not being able to see.

Tatsuki stopped specifically because she saw that he had no eyes. They seemed to have popped like balloons, and showed nothing but a black void in their place.

And it all happened because of a bubble that came from Gappy.

"What just happened?" Ichigo muttered out as he looked towards her for an explanation.

She didn't have one to give.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime for answers, but she was also shocked by what had just occurred.

The strangest thing about this was that it strained Tatsuki's eyes to see whatever it was Orihime did.

With Gappy's bubble and the results, however, she could see it with perfect clarity.

She looked back at Gappy who was placing the beaker back where it was, adjusting it so that it would seem as if it never left.

" _Gappy... just who are you?"_

 _To be continued…_

 **Author's Note 2: And here we are! I know you guys are probably waiting for the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Homecoming, but I've wanted to make a proper Jojo story for a while. And don't worry, I have no plans on abandoning the Fairy Mythos Series. They've been the best stories I've ever written, and I have a ton of fun writing them. But as they say, variety is the spice of life.**

 **And if the writing style seems different than my usual, that's because it is. This chapter is actually the first two parts of Karakara Flow that the Infamous Man wrote combined into a singular opening chapter. So starting next chapter, it's 100% Navek flair!**

 **Until Next Time, please remember to read, favorite, and review! Also, check out The Infamous Man's stories if you haven't already!**

 **See Ya Later!**


	2. Cancellation

**Dear Infamous Man and followers of this story,**

 **As you no doubt are aware, I have not updated The Karakura Flow in over three months. There are a number of reasons why.**

 **1). I find my creativity stifled by some of the story points already set up.**

 **2). I've read through most of Part 8 and I find it...boring, which is something I really hate to say about JJBA.**

 **3). I have an idea for another Jojo fanfiction that I'd like to dedicate my time to. It's called Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Infinity on High! Look out for that soon!**

 **So there it is. I'm sorry for wasting your time, and hopefully, there's someone who can make this story work. Unfortunately, that person is not me.**

 **Thanks for all the support. I love you all and wish you nothing but the best.**


End file.
